


I’m like, you’re like, he’s like, (s)he’s like

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…I don’t think that duck friend of yours likes me very much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m like, you’re like, he’s like, (s)he’s like

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 9, 2007.

  
Given his Sora-centric wiring, it should have been ridiculously easy for Riku to blatantly ignore pretty much everyone outside of the ones he cared about (read: Kairi, Sora, Sora, Sora) and go about his business. There was, however, one thing that even he had difficulty turning his brain off to, and it was out of the source’s sheer persistence and uncanny ability to emit Hate Waves across an amazing distance.

  
“…I don’t think that duck friend of yours likes me very much.”

  
“Eh? You mean Donald?”

  
They were tangled between the sheets of Leon’s bed in Hollow Bastion, dressed in nothing but the blankets and each other’s skin. Leon himself was out on patrol with Cloud, and had been gracious enough to let them have his house for the day. Riku was sitting with his back against the headrest; Sora was draped over the lower half of his body, content with playing blanket. The brunette blinked up at the older boy at that moment, curious, hoping that Riku wasn’t going to be cryptic about things as he sometimes opted to be in their conversations.

  
“You mean you don’t notice it?”

  
“Um…”

  
Riku only let out a long-suffering sigh, to which Sora offered him a bright grin and a sheepish look. “You know that I don’t really notice stuff like that,” the brunette said, plopping his chin down against Riku’s belly. “But… what makes you think that he doesn’t like you? I mean, Donald’s pretty much grumpy with everybody.”

  
 _Except you,_ Riku wanted to retort, but he knew Sora only too well; his best friend (and now, one and only lover) was completely oblivious when it came to relationships. Odd, given the fact that he was the Keyblade Master and saving hearts was his business. “He gets this, uh, look whenever I’m around,” he said instead, “and don’t you notice how he always makes up some excuse whenever we’re fighting in Hollow Bastion? He clearly doesn’t like fighting with me.”

  
“Hmm… now that you mention it…”

  
“Have you told him that we’re on yet?” asked Riku in a low voice. “It might break his heart.”

  
“No way! Besides,” Sora stated, in his entirely pure-hearted and matter-of-fact fashion, “he’s totally all over Goofy.”

  
It would take Riku over a month before he was able to bleach his brain and remove all incriminating mental images from his mind.  



End file.
